A Tender Love
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Another Offshoot. This time featuring Naruto x Fluttershy. When a certain stallion tries to gather courage to confess and fails due to timing and nerves, its up to the Mare to make the first move. Seeing as that's Fluttershy one can wonder just how that is going to turn out. Image by Dragnboi65.


A Tender Love

0

Naruto x Fluttershy

0

Story Start

0

Naruto trailed down the path that led to Fluttershy's home. When he arrived he happened upon the scene of Fluttershy was feeding her chickens. Taking a deep breath, he pushed down the fluttering sensation of his stomach. He trailed over to his quiet friend.

"Hey, Fluttershy" he greeted, his voice faded out on the last syllable.

"Oh, hello there Naruto." The yellow coated mare greeted enthusiastically. To think there was a time that she could hardly speak to him above a whisper. "How are you today?"

"I'm good. I, I have something I want to talk to you about though."

"Okay."

"I…well you see…" he felt his cheeks heat up as he stammered over the words. "I like…Cakes!" he inwardly groaned.

Fluttershy blinked in confusion. "Yes…cakes are delicious."

"No, I mean, I want…do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"That sounds pleasant. Just let me finish feeding the chickens." She said. When she was finished they walked into Ponyville together.

Fluttershy and Naruto were at Sugar Cube Corner getting some cupcakes when Fluttershy notice some ponies staring. She had noticed it more as time went on. Ponies were sending out looks and whispering and even a few mares were sending glares in her directions.

Naruto took notice that Fluttershy was distracted when she didn't answer his question. "Hey, are you alright?"

"OH, I'm fine. It's that I've noticed that ponies are staring at us." She answered with an uneasy look. Fluttershy didn't like being the center of attention. All the starring was unnerving her.

"If they're bothering you then we can leave. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Naruto calmly assured the mare as his protective nature surged to the surface. "And no assuring your fine just for my sake either."

"It's not a big deal." Fluttershy murmured as she rubbed her hoof across the ground. She thought it was sweet how caring Naruto was.

"Then how about we go for a walk through the forest?"

"I…I'd would like that."

"HI Guys!" a chipper Pinkie Pie exclaimed, startling the two of them.

"Hello Pinkie."

"Hi Pinkie!"

As always the pink pony was bustling with energy. She suddenly let out a squeal that caused the orange stallion's eyes to widen. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"W-What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked, genuinely confused by holder of laughter's statement.

"Come on silly, you two are finally together. I told Twilight you two didn't need any help."

"Pinkie we're not on a date." Naruto tried to deny but a mischievous look formed on Pinkie's face. Though Naruto didn't notice his objection to Pinkie's statement saddened Fluttershy a bit.

"Sure you're not." Then a grin broke out on her face. "Anyway this calls for a Paaartaaaay! I'll see you two later at your couple at last party!" Pinkie stated before she rushed off.

"I should stop Pinkie, I mean, because we're friends and all and we don't want her giving people the wrong idea." He didn't want to scare her off after all. By all indications Fluttershy literally had no experience in dating.

"Then I'll…see you later."

"Yeah…later." He said as he took off as Pinkie Pie. As Fluttershy went on her way home she couldn't help but think back to Pinkie's words and Naruto's reaction. '_Naruto and I together as a couple?'_ It wouldn't be a bad thing. In fact the more she thought about it, the more she wasn't adverse to the concept. He was really nice and such a good friend_. "But what do I do now?_" She was still unsure about the whole thing. _"Oh, I know. I'll ask Rarity, she knows all about romance."_

When she got to Rarity's shop it was uncharacteristically littered with all sorts of clothes and materials. Rarity looked a bit tired. She let out a small yawn and pulled one of the pins she had in her mouth to greet Fluttershy. "Well this is a pleasant surprise Fluttershy. What brings you here?" Rarity asked as she adjusted the dress she was working on.

"Hi Rarity, I need some advice."

"Well whatever it is feel free to ask. I am happy to depart my wisdom to you."

"I…well." She began mumbling.

"Speak louder darling. We've talked about this. You can't keep stammering and mumbling when talking to something." Despite Rarity's insistence of Fluttershy speaking up, she left her stool. She knew the shy pony had three volumes. Silent, quiet, and low.

"I need romantic advice."

Rarity couldn't help herself and let out a squeal. "What a wondrous thing to hear. Do my ears deceive me? Has my dear friend Fluttershy been bitten by the love bug and seeks to ignite the flames of passion with a certain stallion?" she asked as Fluttershy began blushing.

"Yes," she shyly admitted. "What do I do. I think he likes me, but I don't know. Maybe he doesn't. He insisted on stopping Pinkie from planning a party celebrating us as a couple. Maybe he was just being nice."

"Don't cut yourself short dear. I'm sure Naruto didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I…I didn't say…" she began stammering as her cheeks heated up.

Rarity let out a laugh befitting a noble woman. "Oh dearie, all those with an observant eye could tell just how fond our little orange stallion is of you. Let me give you a piece of advice. You have to be direct. No being shy darling. Stallions can be rather dense to a mare's affection so you have to make the first move. Invite him to a romantic setting, say a moonlit stroll and confess your feelings. Ooh, the whole idea sends chills down my spine."

"Um, okay. Well thanks."

"Good look darling. Knock him dead."

Fluttershy, feeling embarrassed now, said goodbye and left. With that she flew to Naruto's cottage. When she got there her she felt a shivering sensation course through her. She rang the doorbell and waited a little bit.

"Fluttershy?" the voice came from behind her. The Pegasi was startled as she turned to face her friend.

"Ooh…hello."

"Hi." An awkward silence course between them.

"Can we…talk?"

"Sure, let's go inside." Naruto stated as he unlocked the door and they walked inside. "Look, About earlier. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow you off, but I didn't want Pinkie doing anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"No…it's okay. I…I was wondering if we could go for that walk?" she asked, finding an unsuspecting source of courage she didn't know she had.

"S-Sure."

The soft lighting and calm atmosphere of the night set a mood. The sounds of animals could occasionally be heard, scurrying about or snoring. This had become their thing. Going out once a week and just enjoying each others company.

Slowly but surely the two of them had been growing closer. They enjoyed the other's company. Slowly but surely Fluttershy started to become a bit more outgoing. She still wasn't a loud cheerer, but the fact that she was growing more comfortable was a great development.

The two of them had been enjoying a stroll. "You look beautiful," he suddenly said, shifting his gaze onto her.

"Oh, u-umm..." she began stuttering as a faint red blush appeared and she smiled sheepishly, "thank you. That's… that's very kind of you to say."

The stars are shining brightly, the moon's glow adds an emotion of romance, and the quiet of the night contributes a feeling of freedom.

"I really do mean it. You're the sweetest mare I know and you're so amazing with animals. I kind of wish I had a talent like yours."

"But you're so great at a lot of things. You've always been so kind to me, ever since I've known you. You're helpful and funny and you're such an amazing fighter, even though I don't like violence." She added the last part with a disapproving look. "Though you fight for your friends and stand by them no matter what. That's why I like you so much!" she suddenly blurted out. Fluttershy let out a rather quiet gasp upon realizing what she did.

"Really?" Naruto suddenly and loudly exclaimed. "I like you too!" he admitted with an almost giddy like exclamation. He let out a laugh. "I'm glad to know you like me too." He added as Fluttershy shyly looked away and began playing with some grass.

"I…I don't know about this sort of thing."

"We can always learn together? I'm not an expert at this sort of thing either. That is, if you don't mind being my mare?"

"I…I would like that."

Fluttershy's heart began pounding in her breast as the two of them came to a stop by a pond. The sound of crickets chirping could be heard as fireflies began flying about. She closed her eyes and began leaning forward. She had seen couples do this all the time. It would be her first kiss.

Naruto leaned over and caressed the side of his face against hers. A smile broke out on Fluttershy's face as Naruto's fur tickled her face.

"I-I've never d-d-done this before. I-I hope I'm doing this right . . ." she timidly admitted as he pulled back.

"Don't worry. Just do what your heart tells you to do," he answered.

"Okay," she continues to lean forward.

Fluttershy knew that in her heart that she was making the right choice. Their lips connected for a sweet and gentle kiss. From that night on the nature of their relationship changed. Suddenly it began thundering resulting in both of them letting out a yelp . It then began raining and pouring and they made a bee-line to the closet place they knew. Fluttershy's place. A fire was soon lit at the fire place and the two of them cuddled up together with hot cups of tea and a blanket.

Since Naruto couldn't walk home in the whether they found themselves talking for hours on end. Despite the kiss they shared, anything their hooves accidentally touched, Fluttershy would quickly retract hers and withdraw behind her mane for a while.

It was obvious she was still trying to adjust to everything that was going on. "Looks like the rain won't be coming to an end anytime soon."

"Then just stay here. I can let you go home in all that rain, you'll catch a cold!"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."

"It won't be any problem I assure you." Somehow during a discussion of the sleeping arrangements Naruto found himself talked into sharing a bed with Fluttershy. She would sleep on one end and he the other. The bed was huge, even by standards of athletic stallions.

"Some of my animals tend to get lonely or scared." She explained. The bed was more than large enough to contain three or four moose's. The two of them curled into the opposite side of Fluttershy's bed. Despite spending so much time clarifying the size of the bed the two ponies found themselves snugly cuddling up against each other as they dreamed sweet dreams and expectantly awaited the next day.


End file.
